


Marry Me

by wwjn_gyuhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Weddings, gyuhao just got married that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwjn_gyuhao/pseuds/wwjn_gyuhao
Summary: Mingyu woke up feeling like 'it is a good day to get married' and proceeded to marry Minghao in a glass chapel near the beach.Or just Mingyu and Minghao saying their overly sweet vows to each other in their 'impromptu wedding.'"Minghao, you are a beautiful and stern rose, I am just a withered one. You are a perfect 1975 vintage wine, I am just new and ordinary. You are a book of beautifully written pages and I am just a lacking verse. I know I am not the best one out here but my love for you is beyond the stars."
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 26





	Marry Me

Mingyu stirred up from his sleep, his muscles were all sore and aching prior to the dance practice that they had last night. Mingyu rarely wake up on his own without the nudge of their manager or his alarm clock, but today is an exception.

He looked unto the window and saw the quiet and peaceful break of the dawn, the sun has yet to wake up and birds are sloppily flapping their wings seemingly sleepy too. Mingyu stretches his long body with his feet dangling at the end of his short bed. His eyes examined the room while sweeping his hair back repeatedly before getting out of the bed. His roommate Wonwoo is nowhere to be found, probably in Seungcheol's room or in the other dorm.

Mingyu faced the huge sliding window of their room, he stood there half-awake while staring into nothingness.

'It's a good day'  
  


Mingyu is feeling so good today, the ambiance is relaxing and he hadn't felt it for a while now. It seems like the universe is smiling upon him the moment he opened his eyes, he feels like he is on top of the world and everything felt right, with his mind and heart at ease.

After a couple of minutes, he declared to himself something ridiculous yet a good plan at the same time.

'It's a good day to get married'

He smiled at the thought before doing his morning routine to make way to his lover's room and propose. Because it will only be a good day to get married if it is with Xu Minghao.

Mingyu is in front of Minghao's door, his hair styled just the way the Chinese like it, forehead exposed with the sexy hairline, and then his natural after shower scent that the other loved inhaling so much, and of course the ring that he bought from LA last OTY tour concert.

Well, Minghao already saw this ring given that Mingyu already proposed to him a couple of times in the span of one year, which he rejected countless times too. But that's a story for another time. Today, Mingyu is sure that Minghao will say yes.

He opened the door and immediately joined the dancer on the bed. It's either he will receive a kick or cuddles. But it really seems like the world agrees on him, with his hand on Minghao's waist he started rubbing it until he fully engulfed the smaller into his hug.

Minghao, finally awake, he turn around and hugged Mingyu too. Rare occurrence of not receiving a kick in the morning. Mingyu is so lucky today.

Mingyu enjoyed the hug, he almost forgot the box in his pocket, good thing it poked his thighs. He remembered his plan.

"Baby, good morning" he kissed Minghao on the forehead. "I checked the schedule, we have free time until 8pm." Mingyu said while softly kissing every part of Minghao's face.

"Want to spend the day with me?" After hearing what Mingyu said, Minghao opened his eyes.

"Sure. What's your plan?" His voice is a bit hoarse, but always lovely, Mingyu's favorite sound to hear every morning.

Mingyu pressed their lips together while caressing Minghao's cheeks with his warm palm.

"Wedding. Marry me."

"Sure. When?"

"Now. I'll drive to the chapel"

Minghao thought Mingyu is just kidding which is why he said yes, but his lover is determined. Mingyu heard the smaller chuckle while hiding his face on his neck.

"Oh Mingyu, I love you."

"You're half-awake, it doesn't count."

"It counts the most when I am half awake."

"Oh, is it?"

Minghao chuckled again, his laugh is so beautiful, his eyes hold everything nice in this world. Mingyu loved the warmth of Minghao against his body but he really wants to marry him today. In order to do that they should rise up from the bed and stop cuddling.

"Hao answer me, let's get married."

"You did not ask earlier though, you just stated it."

Mingyu realizes this too, he is embarrassed but he is desperate too! Marrying his bestfriend, lover, and favorite person will make him the happiest. But his Minghao's wish will always be his command, he detached his arms from Minghao and hurriedly knelt down on the floor.

"Minghao, my love, my comfort, my plot twist, my muse, and my sunshine. Will you marry me?"

"That is so cheesy and unnecessary"

"It's what my heart is telling me tho,"

"Your heart is such a pain to handle"

"Please stop ruining the moment, Hao,"

Mingyu is pouting now, he is a romantic and he knows Minghao is one too, but his lover just have the guts to tell him that his lines were cheesy. Not his fault! It was not rehearsed and all from the bottom of his heart.

Mingyu was more heartbroken when Minghao get up and past through him without saying a yes. Mingyu is still kneeling on the floor, he don't want to move, he'll only move when Minghao swats him away from his room.

He is so into his thoughts that he did not see Minghao emerged from the bathroom to make his way unto him. The smaller man pulled Mingyu to his feet and embraced his arms in the nape of the taller man. Minghao stared at Mingyu for a second before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss is passionate but slow, it is sweet and deep, the feelings that words cannot escape their lips was expressed through the kiss. Minghao never initiated a kiss, only when he is in the state of euphoria, this alone made Mingyu overjoyed.

He pulled Minghao more by the waist to deepen the kiss, his tongue seek the other's mouth and fought dominance with the tongue of Minghao. They are both a good kisser, Mingyu's mind is hazy with the playful bite and stroke of Minghao's tongue on his lower lip.

Minghao stopped the kiss to finally breathe, he cannot look at Mingyu's eyes, the habit that he still cannot overcome. Minghao is always shy after a passionate kiss, even though he fully asserted dominance.

Mingyu realized that Minghao just went to the bathroom a while ago to quickly brush his teeth to taste every corner of his mouth. This guy really, he loves every sides of him.

"Yes, Mingyu. I will marry you"

Mingyu didn't need to hear it twice, he immediately inserted the ring in Minghao's finger. He waited for so long and now he is one step away from being one with Minghao.

"Thank you Hao, I love you so much" Mingyu lifted Minghao up to settle him back to the bed, he cannot stop kissing Minghao, kisses are the easiest way to convey his overflowing emotions.

Once they finally get out of bed and changed into something appropriate for an "impromptu wedding" they head to a church near their go to beach. A three hour drive away from the city with their favorite music blasted on the radio is the kind of date Mingyu and Minghao always look forward into.

That three hour drive consist of Mingyu taking glances to Minghao sleeping and slightly snoring against the window of the passenger seat. Or Minghao waking up to change the song into a romantic ballad song that suits the style of the both of them. Or when Minghao will feed Mingyu but all of the food bits are scattering all over the driver seat. And of course, Mingyu reaching out to the smaller man's hand to intertwine it with his and occupies his thoughts with how much it fits perfectly.

Once they reached their happy place, the sand on their shoes feels heavy and the sun keeps smiling on them while the breeze of the air with hint of salt sea is welcoming them. They reached the wooden platform that will lead them to the small glass chapel that Mingyu and Minghao found a year ago. There was an old priest that they met who kept a promise that he will wed the two of them back when they helped renovated the once old chapel with fond memories of the old man. And today is the day that the promise will be granted.

The wooden platform is long, Mingyu's heart is beating so fast and he wishes to reach the chapel soon, a minute of walking feels like hours. The taller man looked at Minghao with anendearing smile, he wants to be with this person for his whole lifetime.

They reached the chapel and they found the priest. This is it.

"Are you ready?" Mingyu asked

"I am." Minghao cannot even look at him straight. Tears are threatening to fall.

One look on the both of them and the priest already knew what was about to happen. He readied everything in a flash, he can see at the eyes of the couple the excitement that they cannot hide.

The priest stood in front of the altar while the couple stood in front of him looking at each other in the eyes. Mingyu grabbed both of Minghao's hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"Shall we make this quick?" the old man asked.

"Yes, father please." The priest cannot say no to the pleading eyes of Mingyu. The taller man just wants to marry Minghao.

The priest proceeded on talking about the responsibilities of marriage and the sanctity of vows. Mingyu cannot even hear all of it, he is just drowned on the eyes of his lover, the eyes that he wishes to look at everyday.

He heard the old man said that the next would be the exchange of vows. Mingyu decided to be the first one to give the vow, he is not prepared but he will just let his heart express everything.

"Minghao, you are a beautiful and stern rose, I am just a withered one. You are a perfect 1975 vintage wine, I am just new and ordinary. You are a book of beautifully written pages and I am just a lacking verse. I know I am not the best one out here but my love for you is beyond the stars. My heart only knows how familiar I am to you and how my every heartbeat is dedicated to you. Minghao, I cannot be a perfect husband but I vow to make you happy and never to make you sad. I will hold your hand everyday and hold it tighter when life gets tough, I promise to never let it go. I will dedicate my life loving you until my last breath, I love you Hao."

Mingyu is full of tears while reciting his vows, his heart is taking a leap inside his chest. His shaky hands inserted the ring on Minghao, no one is beyond compare, the sight is dreamy. Looking at Minghao, the other was also shredding tears but the glint of pure happiness is on sight. Minghao with quivering lips delivered his vows while holding tightly on Mingyu's hand.

"Idiot. If I am a beautiful rose, I am a rose full of thorns and only you know how to handle it, even if you are withered. If I am a vintage wine and you are not, then we are a wonderful and unique pairing, I will stay with you until you age to perfection. If I am a book, then all of my pages are occupied by only your verse and no other. I cannot cook, I cannot clean, I cannot even be sweet with you all the time, but I assure you that I can give you my faithfulness and love you more each day. I will let you be clumsy all the time, only to catch you when you miss a step on the stairs. Let me be the one whom you'll wake up to and the last one you see every morning and night. I love you Kim Mingyu."

Minghao inserted the ring at the other's ring finger, admiring the sight before looking into Mingyu's eyes, finally his. Only his.

They stared at each other, letting their hearts beat loudly, their tears are like crystals against the rays of the sun, their smiles unfaltering.

"You may now kiss." The priest has a teasing smile, but he is overwhelmed with the love these two offer to each other.

Mingyu immediately grabbed Minghao's cheeks to guide him into a slow and gentle kiss. It is warm and careful, their lips are moving in a tender way brushing against one another with a spark directed to the heart. This moment made their head spin into delight and contentment. A day to remember.

After the wedding, they just wandered at the beach side to side and talk about how the members and their parents will be scolding them, and who would give the funniest reaction.

They also occasionally make out in the sand until their lips are swollen and plump from all of the sucking.

Eventually, they settle in front of the ocean to look at the horizon with a comfortable silence and the sunset accompanying them.

"Xu Minghao, tell me that you are not regretting this unplanned wedding."

"The only regret I have is not marrying you sooner. My heart is so happy that it worries me it might go crazy."

"My heart is the same, it seems to be calling for you even though you are here beside me."

Mingyu really loves the ocean, but Minghao is the best view he has right now.


End file.
